


Douce Destruction

by Eridani



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridani/pseuds/Eridani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a translation of the love poem Kylo Ren writes on Huxs back in the amazing Inceptionverse fiction acroamatica and CyanideBreathmint wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douce Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideBreathmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideBreathmint/gifts), [acroamatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/gifts).
  * A translation of [Overwhelm (destroying so sweetly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778994) by [acroamatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/pseuds/acroamatica), [CyanideBreathmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideBreathmint/pseuds/CyanideBreathmint). 



> As I had to modify a tiny bit the original version, I choose to translate it back to English, and added this version after the French one. You'll find the original poem in the original works here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778994
> 
>  
> 
> This is an irregular sonnet because of the rhymes organisation in the 2 last verses. The regular sonnet is ABBA/ABBA/CCE/DDE and mine is ABBA/ABBA/CDC/DEE.

Je me donne à toi, tout entier, téméraire.  
Mon creuset mêlant la porcelaine à la flamme,  
Distillant sans merci le plus pur de mon âme.  
Mon clair cierge sacré, mon bûcher funéraire…

Consume mon pauvre corps, très cher, mon tendre,  
Mon cruel. Ta science trouve de mon être le cœur  
Transmuté en or, rayonnant pure chaleur.  
Ne laisse de l’homme que j’étais que les cendres.

Je ne peux voir, caché par une noire suie  
Ce métal précieux en moi, sans ta lumière  
Et tout ce qu’elle illumine. Ton alchimie

Seule a pu transcender ma matière première.  
Je prends mon salut dans ton art et ta fureur.  
L’ultime création de ton âme est mon cœur.

******

I give myself to you, entire, reckless.  
My crucible, melting porcelain with flame  
Distilling with no mercy the purest of my soul.  
My fair holy candle, my funeral pyre….

Consume my poor body, dearest, my tender,  
My cruel. Your science finds of my being the core  
Transmuted into gold, radiating with heat.  
Leave of the man I was only ashes.

I do not see, hidden by black soot  
This precious metal in me, without your light  
And all that she lightens. Your alchemy

Only could transcend my raw material.  
I take my salvation in your art and your fury.  
The ultimate creation of your soul is my heart.


End file.
